Conference bridges are utilized to manage conference calls for various businesses, social groups and other entities. A conference bridge allows multiple participants to connect and establish a conference call with one another. Each conference call typically has a moderator and one or more participants. The moderator has access to one or more functions that are not available to other participants of the conference call. For a given conference call, participants must enter a passcode to join the conference call. The moderator may use a different passcode than other participants of a given conference call to access the moderator functions. To transfer from one conference call to another, a participant must disconnect from a first conference call, re-dial the conference bridge and enter a new passcode for a second conference call.